icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gibby Gibson
Charles "Gibby" Cornelius Gibson (born January 20, 1995) is a friend of Carly, Sam and Freddie who is known for taking his shirt off. He is described by Sam as a nerd and is a usual victim to her bullying. Everyone calls him Gibby but once Sam called him by his last name Gibson. Although he is frequently pushed around, it was shown in iPsycho (and implied in iEnrage Gibby) that he can actually handle himself in a fight. Gibby is the so called "weird guy" in the show but everyone loves him due to him being random and funny. He became a main character in season 4. Relationships Carly Shay Gibby hasn't shown any attraction to Carly, and Carly hasn't shown any attraction to Gibby. They seem to be good friends due to him becoming a recurring guest on their webshow. Gibby and Carly did go out on a date once, though, after Gibby accidently picked Carly as his date on the iCarly segment, iWin a Date. However, in iEnrage Gibby, Carly mentions that Gibby is "sweet, cute and fun", probably just trying to be polite, but when Sam and Freddie look disconcerted at her, she "changes" her opinion. Also, in iGot a Hot Room, one of Carly's favorite flavors was Gibby. (Also see Cibby) Sam Puckett Gibby has shown some attraction to Sam, but Sam has shown no (real) attraction to Gibby. Gibby probably interacts with Sam more than any other character on the show, Gibby stated in iMake Sam Girlier, that he asked Sam out on a date, but she then broke his thumb. Sam later was forced by Carly to ask Gibby to the dance, but rejected, only for Sam to find out he had another girlfriend (iSpeed Date). In iTake on Dingo, Sam calls Gibby a "loser" (which he agrees with) and in iReunite with Missy, she says that she thinks Gibby is a mermaid because he hates wearing shirts. He helped Sam out of bed when she landed on Freddie, not caring about Freddie's condition. (Also see: Sibby) Freddie Benson Freddie and Gibby have shown minimal interaction, mostly talking about and working on iCarly. However, in iEnrage Gibby, Freddie makes Gibby angry because Gibby thought Freddie and Tasha kissed when they actually fell by accident, and he trains in kickboxing for most of the episode in misunderstanding. But then when he sees the camera video of what really happened, he apologizes to Freddie for thinking Freddie stole his girlfriend. They declare themselves "bros" afterwards. Gibby and Freddie are friends. Spencer Shay Spencer barely interacts with Gibby except for talking to him in various episodes. One noteable interaction between the two is when Carly can't excercise with Spencer, she sends Gibby, showing they know each other. Another notable interaction was in iQuit iCarly when Spencer wins a boat and Gibby becomes his boat boy.When a baseball team called "The Pirates" takes over the boat, Gibby and Spencer try to fight back by pelting them with fish sticks, but fail in the first attempt. Later, they drive the "Pirates" away by shooting watermelons at them with a giant sling shot. Also, in iPsycho, Gibby stays with Spencer because he is not allowed to go to camp anymore. They end up fixing Spencer's counter, which makes Gibby angry. Everytime Gibby tries to cheer Spencer up on something, Spencer yells "Gibby!!" who takes the situation of home repairs seriously. (See: Gencer) Tasha Gibby's girlfriend. She was first seen in iSpeed Date, in 2009. She loves Gibby very much and cares about Gibby a lot such as wanting to get him a camera in iEnrage Gibby. Carly, Sam, and Freddie think there's "gotta be something wrong with that chick!" for dating Gibby, because she seems to be out of Gibby's league. There's still a sign that Gibby and Tasha are still dating because in IPsycho, on Gibby's computer, it showed a picture of him and Tasha together. Gallery File:64278_906594318.jpg File:Toga5.jpg File:Normal 3x03 iSpeed Date 073.jpg File:Statue.jpg File:68691_1222729805671_400_300.jpg File:Gibby2.jpg File:3133o1g.gif File:Crying_gibby.jpg File:Dancing-gibby.jpg gibby2haha.jpg|YES! noah-munck-green-gibby.jpg|Gibster Family *Charlotte Gibson (mother) *Mr. Gibson (father) *Guppy Gibson (brother) *Sabrina (cousin) *Grandfather Gibson (grandfather) (seen in iGot a Hot Room; he´s blind, but still a "rockin´ barber") *Grandmother Gibson (grandmother) *Aunt/Uncle Gibson (Aunt/Uncle) Surname When Sam Puckett goes to Gibby's house to ask him to the dance as a favour to Carly she learns he has a girlfriend named Tasha, many fans noticed Gibby's mailbox said "The Gibsons". Apparently on iCarly.com, he said his last name was Carlson. Later, in a blog entry on iCarly.com, he called himself Gibby Gibson. Also in iTake on Dingo, Sam calls him Gibson. Trivia *Gibby's first appearance was in iDream of Dance. *Gibby had a crush on Shannon Mitchell in the episode iWin a Date. *Carly says Gibby has a therapist in iKiss. *Gibby is a big fan of Wade Collins. When he was Wade's personal assistant, Gibby also was insulted by him, but didn't seem to care. *Gibby has said that he wakes up screaming in the middle of the night *Gibby did not appear in the movies iGo To Japan and iDate A Bad Boy when he appeared in all others. *Gibby has shown the ability to hair style in iRocked the Vote. *Gibby was mentioned in iHate Sam's Boyfriend, iStage An Intervention, iMeet Fred and iTwins, but doesn't physically appear. *Gibby throws up under pressure or if he's frustrated. *Gibby appeared more frequently with every season. *Gibby is still currently dating Tasha. *Gibby prefers being shirtless on iCarly. *Gibby grows hair between his toes. *Gibby used to think that Spencer was Carly's dad, as revealed in iWon't Cancel The Show. *Gibby has a little brother named Guppy. (iPsycho) *Gibby has been called into Principle Franklin's office more than once to be tested, as established in iMust Have Locker 239 when his guess of Fat Cakes was far off. *Gibby has a segment on iCarly.com called What's Gibby Thinking About? *Gibby has been thought of a mermaid by Sam Quotes *How 'bout really BIG sqiggly Qs light bulbs? *My name is Gibby !! *My mom thinks I'm awesome! (iKiss) *Let's do this! (iKiss) *What are you? A cop? (After Carly asks him to put his vest back on) (iMake Sam Girlier) *I used a leave-in conditioner. They have that now. (iSpeed Date) *VOLCANO!!!!!! (iHave My Principals) *AHH! DON'T! I'M JUST A GIBBY!!! (iSaved Your Life) *I don't know! I don't have cable! (explanation why he confused a rabbi for Spencer) (iSaved Your Life) *Yeah, I'm the kid! (after Carly says Sam took the sandwich they want to let rot from "some kid at school") (iEnrage Gibby) *And bring a mop for your blood! (iEnrage Gibby) *I'm gonna make you a DIE-late. (iEnrage Gibby) *I'm the statue of Giberty! (iFix A Popstar) *I thought Spencer was your dad. (iWon't Cancel The Show) *Normal, here I come! (iWon't Cancel The Show) *OH, MUSTARD!! (iWon't Cancel The Show) *My tongue is still numb from the mustard! (iWon't Cancel The Show) *Got any plum juice? (iGot a Hot Room) Girlfriends *'Shannon Mitchell:' Gibby wanted to ask her out, but he was too afraid and she turned out to have a crush on Freddie. *'Tasha:' Tasha is Gibby's current girlfriend, she appeared only in iSpeed Date and iEnrage Gibby. Sam, Freddie, and Carly were all surprised to find that such a pretty girl was attracted to Gibby. Carly even thought something was wrong with her. Enemies *Baseball Team (The Pirates) *Nora Dirshlitt Fun Facts according to Freddie's blog on iCarly.com *Gibby gets service at any store in Seattle -- even without a shirt or shoes. *A school in Texas uses Gibby as their mascot. They're called the "Fighting Gibsters." *The President has Gibby on speed dial. Gibby sometimes doesn't answer. *Gibby already has NEXT year's PearPhone. *Lettuce tastes better when Gibby washes it. *Gibby isn't Team Edward or Team Jacob. He's Team Gibby. *When Gibby eats at a restaurant, the waiter tips HIM 25%. *Spring doesn't start until Gibby sees his shadow. *And finally, Gibby has floor seats at Lakers games but lets Jack Nicholson use them occasionally. Category:Characters Category:1995 births Category:Gibson family Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Males Category:Images of Gibby Category:Main characters Category:Pairings